Jump Jiggy
Jump Jiggy is the 13th song off Lights Out by Lil Wayne. Lyrics 2x Jump, jiggy, jiggy, jump, jiggy, jump, jump Jiggy, jump, jiggy, jiggy, jump, jiggy, jump, jive Jump, jiggy, jiggy, jump, jiggy, jump, jump Jiggy, jump, jiggy, jiggy, jump, jiggy, jump, jive 1 I tell 'em no lie I blow by wit the bentleys wit the o eyes I low-ride, cuz these 20 inch rims just make it so hot You know i, been had twinkie, look at the pinky And the link be all the way down to the nuts, diamonds twinklin' They think you need to stop they say it's not called for It's such a small car for it cost more than a ballpark See my life is high priced, a lot a room a lot a bling My ice is like andrew dice "ba-da-boom, ba-da-bing" I'm tryin' to see flying in a lamborghini Wit your girl right beside me in a tan bikini Cut the music down and tell her, "hey ya man's a weenie" Plus I'm hot and got more iceberg than damn bananeeie And I'm just a teenager and I make this dough Pull out my bankroll and bill gates still broke And I keep it on a hush but I'm richer than normal And a frost bit wrist, have me sniffin' the carpet 2x Jump, jiggy, jiggy, jump, jiggy, jump, jump Jiggy, jump, jiggy, jiggy, jump, jiggy, jump, jive Jump, jiggy, jiggy, jump, jiggy, jump, jump Jiggy, jump, jiggy, jiggy, jump, jiggy, jump, jive (Verse 2) You know, pistol on my side fully loaded I drive slowly, wit televisions watching kobe Pull over by some broad; make her hop right in a blow me And suck a nigga drive, then its, "slut get out my ride" Have you heard about, shorty be iceberged out Got them birds real affordable, so get the word out And you still can see the grill wit the lights burn out Nothin' lil' about the wheels on my bright orange drop I'm thuggin' and pimped out, flossin' and glissed out Sit my arm in warm water, I'm throwin' my wrist out Got quarters in this house, ki's in that van Got ounces in her ride, and g's in that bag Shhh, you hear that, here come weezy on his way in a platinum leer jet We gamblin' nigga bet, bet nigga disrespect and he get dampled and wet Whole goddamn family get trampled wit that I make 'em: 2x Jump, jiggy, jiggy, jump, jiggy, jump, jump Jiggy, jump, jiggy, jiggy, jump, jiggy, jump, jive Jump, jiggy, jiggy, jump, jiggy, jump, jump Jiggy, jump, jiggy, jiggy, jump, jiggy, jump, jive Alright I bounce for the 17 and jump for the grover Just put tv's and bump in the rover Slump the bitch over, cum on her shoulder Bet I make the slut eat it up like yogurt Wrists is ferocious, dick just bogus Fuck a hoe watch she come back like a chorus Life on ann deloris met her in a ??? She like to snort coke, you should see the size of her nose is We really the ones controllin', no choices And we got guns and roses, rolls royces Beefin' ain't fake, not to mention All our rides are dubbed like blank tapes I really think my jewelry and lights have somethin' in common Cuz everytime you put them bitches on they start shinin' The shit is mind blowin' As a matter of fact I got a bitch that's mind blowin' She give my head a blow job, I guess she's mind blowin' 3 1/2x Jump, jiggy, jiggy, jump, jiggy, jump, jump Jiggy, jump, jiggy, jiggy, jump, jiggy, jump, jive Jump, jiggy, jiggy, jump, jiggy, jump, jump Jiggy, jump, jiggy, jiggy, jump, jiggy, jump, jive